Smashed Silence: The begining
by AliceEveWinters
Summary: When a special package arrives for delivery, how will black lagoon cope with what's inside? will they decide to keep it? or are they going to take the risk and make the delivery..upon this, will they survive the journey?
1. Chapter one: Shipment

A two week long shipment came in for the black lagoon. It was a large crate send over by the goverment and heavy too. They weren't given any information on what was inside all they knew was they were getting paid large amounts of money just for this one shipment. Revy and rock were both stuck on guard duty as dutch had to control the ship. They were aruging about something and nothing, rock said this so revy said that, didn't matter that much until the gun fire started. Dutch spoke through the radio communicator. "will you both chill out, whatever it is can wait your going to shoot the crate" he murmered. Revy let out a hysterical laugh "Who fucking cares, honestly dutch. Rocks being a little pussy". Dutch didn't bother answering back, he just let them continue. Rock coughed "you know revy, its your money down the drain if you do shoot at it" revy paused her continuos shooting and slumped onto the side of the boat. "Who gives a fuck, we don't even know whats in here. why should be deliver it" Rock looked shocked, he'd never seen revy blow of money before but she just laughed and continued to shoot in random directions until *POP* it happened, both of them turned to the crate and it was wide open. Then they turned to each other "You wanna check out this shit to rock?" revy hissed, rock nodded and they both rushed over to the crate to see what was inside. After a few minutes of twisted silence revy got onto the radio with dutch "Hey big guy, we've got a tiny fucking probem with this messed up order" she said, still staring at what was actually inside.


	2. Chapter Two: Girl in ice

_**Hello! before we start i want to say thank you so much for all the views on my stories lately, it means alot because i want to be an author when i finish my courses! 3. Quickly before i get on i want to shout out my sister SparkyIceBlaze135 go check out her stories they are amazing! shes a really talented writer :3 Also go check out our joint account SparkyPsychoBlaze where we did a creepypasta x tokyo mew mew crossover! Onto the story!**_

Revy and rock just stared into the the crate, They didn't know what to say. Dutch walked slowly towards the package, his eyes fixed on revy and rock. He didn't know why they were so concentrated on the crate, They looked slightly scared. Revy turned to dutch "What the fuck dutch?! you expect us to deliever a corpse?" She snarled, Dutch looked confused, "Revy, i don't have time for your bullshit, what is it?" He peered into the crate, everyone freezed. There lay a girl, she looked around 16. Her hair was a bluish/green and her eyes were open, one blue and one silver, she showed no signs of being murdered or killed in anyway. Her body was iced over to keep her still. "Well, this is a shame." Rock stuttered. Revy pulled out a lighter and a smoke, "yeah rock, but just because shes still doesnt mean shes dead". Dutch was in deep thought, why did the goverment freeze over a girl and tell them to ship her else where? "I say we put her near the heater and see if she wakes up" rock suggested. Revy laughed hysterically "Sure rock, why don't we go ask jesus on a date whilse we're at it?!" she laughed, "he's right, we need more information, this could be dangerous revy...for the ompany atleast. " agreed dutch. Revy froze and looked truamatised, "Alright fine, i'll do it since no one else fucking will" Revy blew out her smoke and picked up the girl "Shes ice cold!" revy growled, dragging her inside and toward a large room where it was roasting, revy laid her down and sat beside her with another smoke "With any fucking luck she'll be like me, she looks the part" Rock looked suddeny scared as they waited upon her awakening.

 _ **Thats it for now! hope you enjoyed it, Don't hesitate to PM for questions, and if you could follow/fav and review that would be great, it really does help!**_


	3. Chapter Three: Little Unsteady

_**Hey guys! just to let you know my writing style is going to be abit different, more spaces between speech etc.. let me know if you prefer the writing stlye this way or the old way.**_

Revy sat there for awhile. Rock was sat too, only he seemed abit more nervous. Dutch stayed underdeck to steer the boat. After all they didn't exactly know where they were going as the package had already been opened.

"we're basically just floating adrift until she makes up.." Rock huffed.

"What's the matter Rocky? Can't handle the motion sickness" Revy cackled.

As revy was laughing and Rock was trying to keep what food he had left in his stomach remain there, The girls colour came back in her skin, She began to breathe. Moving her arms, Muttering over and over "Leave them alone, Please don't touch them. Take me instead".

Revys laughter paused almost suddenly.

Rock held his breath. "It's happening! Oh god what are we going to do?!"

Revy slammed her hand against his face "Rock, This is someone waking up from an ice enduced coma, not childbirth!"

The girl sat up suddenly, She winced a few times before looking around confused. "Hey, What happened to the lab? The scientists? ...Where's my family?" She asked.

Revy sighed "Listen, We don't know anything about what you just said. All we know is we were suppose to ship you off somewhere and when you got to us, We found you covered in ice. Completely frozen over.."

The girl thought, Her thoughts began to process as she remembered what fully happened, Her eyes widening dramatically. "Where am i..?"

"East cost of japan" Revy Explained. "What happened to you?"

"We were being attacked, We won but we all just..blacked out..next thing i know i'm waking up here"

"We?" Asked Rock.

"Yes, My family..."

"I see" He continued with a sweet smile "And what's your name?"

"Alice, Alice Winters"


End file.
